basketsimfandomcom-20200214-history
Hall of Fame
Hall of Fame has participated in the USA League, since the end of Season 4. They are being ran by manager mschein1. History Behind the scenes of Season 4 Season 4 is when I mschein1 registered for BasketSim. I took over the last team in the league that had 16 straight walkovers. Still managing 7 wins that season was not terrible! Already out of the cup, and having spent money on a coach that would be fired the next day. Out of money at the bottom of the league, amazing I am still playing! Season 1 Not much for me to say here. Looks like four different team names. Four possible different managers. However it did not turn out to be a good season with all the shuffling of managers/team names, as they finished dead last in the league with 5-21 record. Season 2 Again not a great year for the team then known as Alabama Tides. An 11th place finish in the league, either suggests good competition. Darwin Elam was the MVP!! Or poor managing. With the creation of 4th league division the Tides faced a relegation match to league 4.4 where they did win and stayed in league 3.2. At least they had one manager for an entire season! Season 3 Another 11th place finish for the Alabama Tides. Does not appear as any progress was being made. This time losing the relegation match and dropping to league 4.4. The manager decided not to field a lineup and lost 16 straight games by a walkover. Season 4 Here is where mschein1 took over after the 16 straight walkovers. Winning 7 out of 10 games to finish the season. Southside Slayers made a lot of roster moves. Not really knowing what I was doing, wasting money and trainings. Still a pretty nice end to the season. Season 5 After finishing the season in a positive way, the Southside Slayers set out with expectations to win the league. Starting 6-0, those expectations were confirmed, only for manager mschein1 to realize that tiredness plays a big factor in this game. Things were starting to click, only to be shot down. That is when the youth movement started to occur. Buying current C Arsenio Sapounakis and SG Carmelo Ruiz. Finishing the season with a 14-12 record good enough for 6th position. Season 6 In season 6 the youth movement continued. Buying three 15 year old, high workrate youngsters. Jan Murko José Luís Velasco Emilio Santos. This was not a season that we thought we would be competitive having the addition of the youngsters. Still finishing again in the 6th position with a 14-12 record. Season 7 As the youngsters progressed, so did the Southside Slayers. This time expecting to be competitive again. Having a few rivals move on in past seasons, and having one in current season. This was to be an exciting season! One of the promising youngsters Emilio Santos outgrew his position at SG, reaching 6'8" at age 16. He moved on to a new club to fulfill their expectations. Needing a new player, came the addition of superstar Samo Lukovšek. Being competitive in the league, the Southside Slayers sat in the third spot with one league game left. Only down a few +/- they were extremely confident that they would nail down the second spot. A 30+ point win confirmed that, except the top team in the league also lost by 30 to give us an unexpected championship!! Season 8 To be continued Arena Home arena of Southside Slayers is Sea of Red having 40.000 seats. Fans' anthem Team Roster Hall of Fame Notable Players Notable Matches Notable Transfers On 10.04.2009 club sold Emilio Santos for a record amount of 3.889.473 . On 21.04.2009 club bought Norris Hudgins for a record amount of 2.099.919 €. Team's and Players' Records Team's records Most points scored: 112 vs. IAXH and 112 vs. Alegre B.C. Most points received: 113 vs. BCM Throw Least points scored: 53 vs. Dafnoula BC Least points received: 36 vs. Bot team no.682 Highest win: 39 - 112 vs. Alegre B.C. Highest loss: 55 - 102 vs. Piomenoi Players' records Most points in match: Yiorgos Mylonas - 41 Most 3-pointers in match: Avgerinos Gravanis - 6 Most rebounds in match: Vilibalds Liņķis - 22 Most assists in match: Oskar Mahla - 9 Most steals in match: Yiorgos Mylonas - 8 Most blocks in match: Makis Serifis - 3 Most turnovers in match: Angelo Panayiotopoulos - 10 Best rating in match: Yiorgos Mylonas - 45 Player's statements *Teppo Noponen : I am Teppo "No Pain" Noponen and I have at least 15 reasons to score... http://www.basketsim.com/player.php?playerid=1256671&say=press *Bernardino Aguilera : I was first known as Christina's bro' but my great improvement will soon make me the most famous Aguilera in the world! I 'll show you!!! http://www.basketsim.com/player.php?playerid=2215518&say=press *Yiorgos Mylonas : I have no skill under good!!! I have already rejected three great offers to leave club, cause I wanna be part of the team till the end of my career... http://www.basketsim.com/player.php?playerid=1489095&say=press *Vilibalds Liņķis : I am Latvian ViLibaLds "the big L" Liņķis and I need a bigger trophy room... http://www.basketsim.com/player.php?playerid=495586&say=press *Lūkass Kreitus: I remember other managers laughing at me, when I first joined Dream Tim, when I was 15 years old... Who is gonna laugh now??? Eh??? Eh??? http://www.basketsim.com/player.php?playerid=2296403&say=press Boutique According to Basketsim's official rules, teams are not allowed to have profit from their Boutiques. However Dream Tim established the independent company Dream Tim Ltd that administrates logo, official jerseys and other stuff that fans love! Rival Teams *Olympiakos B.C. *neokosmites *Dafnoula BC *Vounaria B.C. Links *Dream Tim - team's page on basketsim.com *AS Olympias Papagou - team's page Category:Teams Category:American Teams